


Tigger Holmes and the Case of the Three Little-Pigs

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Casebook of Tigger Holmes [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: In which we meet BB Wolf and learn why it is important not to theorise before one is in full possession of the facts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's fan flashworks "Villain" Challenge

Pooh Bear had finished recounting his version of the latest adventure of Tigger Holmes; one with which the reader is no doubt very familiar.  
  
“It is a capital mistake to theorise before one is in full possession of the facts,” began Tigger.  
  
The audience, comprising of Rabbit and Piglet, settled back to enjoy the telling of the actual events, rather than Pooh’s more fanciful version.  
  
“I had been intrigued by learning of the apparent destruction of two houses belonging to the Little-Pig family within two days, and had gone to investigate, taking today’s Watson,” here Tigger indicated Pooh, “with me.”  
  
To enhance the telling Tigger put on his sou’wester and Pooh took up the bowler hat.  
  
“My first deduction was the perpetrator clearly suffered from hay fever.  One might think a house could be destroyed by blowing, but the force of a large sneeze would have an equal, if not greater, effect.  And this, I deduced, was what had happened to the house of hay.”  
  
Rabbit and Piglet nodded.  
  
“As for the second house, I had remembered seeing an article about the innovative nature of the house designed and built by S. Little-Pig.  The house was constructed out of interlocking sticks and was deemed extremely clever because the structural integrity depended on every single stick being in the right place.”  
  
Pooh’s eyes had begun to glaze over at the description, but opened again when Tigger said, “In other words, disturbing one stick would bring the lot down.  All it needed was someone to slip or trip and there would be a disaster.”  
  
“Is that what happened?” Piglet asked.  
  
“This was my conclusion.  And this was the point at which I made a mistake.”  
  
Everyone looked surprised, but Tigger nodded.  
  
“I had heard BB Wolf had been seen at both houses, so I intended to speak to him to test my theory.  I sent Watson to the third house of the Little-Pigs to let them know what was happening.”  
  
Pooh bowed.  The bowler hat fell off, so he picked it up and put it back on his head.  
  
“BB Wolf confirmed the veracity of my deductions and we made our way to The Brick House together.  However, when we arrived, we realised there was a problem.  The Little-Pigs are distant relatives of Piglet, and much the same size as he is.  The doorway of The Brick House is quite small; and certainly smaller than Watson, for he was stuck in it.  BB Wolf had been invited for tea (the two previous occasions having ended rather prematurely) and not wishing to miss out again, he and I made use of the alternate entrance – a skylight, rather than the chimney, I should add.”  
  
“I wasn’t allowed any tea,” Pooh muttered, “and there were honey cakes.”  
  
“We didn’t want to run the risk of repeating what happened on a previous memorable occasion,” Tigger said.  
  
“Certainly not!” Rabbit exclaimed.  
  
“And yes, it is true BB Wolf did some huffing and puffing, but that was due to pushing Watson out of the doorway, which as I have said was a very close fit.”  
  
“It’s not as exciting a story as the one Pooh told us,” Piglet said.  
  
“I think I can guess which version will be more popular,” Rabbit answered.  



End file.
